Learning to live without fear of dying
by ChioGravits
Summary: —¿Aún no lo entiendes, Spidey? —fingió un tono de voz algo decepcionado—. He venido a matarte./ Spideypool. Historia ubicada luego de The Amazing Spiderman 2./—¡Eres imposible! —¡Pues claro! Imposiblemente bello, talentoso y sexy. ¿Ya me dejarás entrar a tu habitación? —En tus sueños, Wade. —Si te dijera mis sueños, definitivamente no me dejarías entrar.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Slash/Relación entre dos hombres; si no es de tu agrado, por favor, abandona la página y busca algo de tu gusto.

**Atención:** Contiene spoilers de _The Amazing Spiderman 2._

* * *

.

**Learning to live without fear of dying**

_"Sé que todos piensan que somos inmortales. Se supone que nos sintamos así. Nos hemos graduado."_

Sus oídos zumbaban. Escuchaba a la gente vitorear a su alrededor, gritando su nombre, aclamándolo a él, una vez más. Devuelto a la vida; _¡spiderman! ¡spiderman! ¡spiderman!_  
¿Tanto tiempo se había ido? ¿Tanto tiempo se había rendido? ¿Tanto había tardado para regresar? ¿Cuánto más le quedaba por redimirse?

Prontamente, eran miles de manos levantadas hacia el cielo. Expresiones fascinadas y casi agradecidas; ojos que demostraban tan sólo una cosa. Ese algo que los hacía tan característicos, y ahora los describía.

Esperanza. Esperanza que regresaba a su gente, y que él les devolvía.

Dejó que sus hombros cayesen en descanso, observando cómo las autoridades se llevaban ya a Rhino. Sentía sus músculos tensos y sus manos sudadas bajo el traje, cómo el cuerpo se calentaba hasta sentirse desfallecer. No obstante, se mantuvo en pie, como había prometido. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos, agachando mínimamente la cabeza.

_"Pero como nuestros tres o cuatro años en la Secundaria, lo que hace a la vida más valiosa… es que no dura para siempre."_

Sin poder tolerarlo más, estiró su mano hacia la copa del edificio más cercano y dejó que la telaraña lo sacara de allí. O pronto iba a ahogarse.

_Respira._

Sus pies golpearon el cemento de la azotea cuando estuvo allí, a varios metros sobre toda aquella población que no dejaba de sonreír al saber que estaba allí, que había vuelto para quedarse, que había vuelto para seguir siendo su héroe.

_"Lo que la hace preciosa, es que se termina."_

Apretó sus labios, uno contra el otro, sintiendo la humedad ante el choque, y apretando sus párpados por un momento. Sentado al borde del abismo, no hizo sino pensar. Una sonrisa característica, en labios rosados y soñadores; ese era su deseo.

_"Lo sé, ahora más que nunca."_

Escuchó el sonido del paquete y luego el aroma, ese aroma… que lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia su izquierda, sintiendo cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se inmovilizaba. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—¡Ah~! Ha sido un gran espectáculo, la verdad. ¿Has probado los Cheetos con semejante escena en vivo? Es increíble, ¡y además gratis!

_"Y lo digo…"_

Mantenía la vista fija en el sujeto que tenía a su lado, sentado bastante tranquilo en lo que metía una mano dentro del paquete de aquellos _Cheetos_ y observaba el extraído, pero parecía no querer llevárselo a la boca.

—Así que… ¿tu eres Spiderman? Fingiré que no creo que tu traje se parece el mío. ¿Quieres?

Bajó la mirada al paquete extendido hacia él pero se mantuvo sin dar respuesta. Volvió a verlo directamente y se preguntaba si aquellos ojos lo estaban mirando o si tal vez no lo hacían. No evitaba secundar lo dicho, el rojo abundaba, pero seguían siendo disímiles.

_"...hoy, de entre todos los días... para recordarnos que el tiempo es una suerte."_

—¿No quieres? No eres muy hablador, creí que te gustaba bromear —el ajeno se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver hacia la multitud, que poco a poco parecía ir despejando la zona.

Sus sentidos arácnidos no descansaban, carecían de habla pero estaba casi seguro de que, si hablaban, estarían gritándole que se alejara de aquel individuo lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no querer responder.

Respira, Peter. Respira.

—¿Quién eres?

—Damn! ¡Has hablado! ¡Y con el gran Deadpool!

—¿Deadpool? —el más corpulento pareció sonreír bajo el prándex de la máscara y omitió cualquier sonido. Sus sentidos estaban cada vez más alterados; cada respiración parecía alertarlos en incremento.

_"Así que no lo desperdicien viviendo la vida de alguien más. Hagan que su tiempo cuente para algo."_

—Te daría mi biografía y mi autógrafo, pero tengo prisa —lo escuchó hablar, ocasionando que entrecerrando sus ojos a medida que lo veía observar el paquete. O eso quería creer—. Tengo trabajo que hacer, pero no tengo idea por dónde comenzar. Esta ciudad es tan grande… ¿dónde encontraré a un hombre arácnido con traje rojo que lucha contra el crimen como en las tiras cómicas de _Stan Lee_?

Nuevamente sus músculos se tensaron y pudo ver cómo el sujeto giraba la mirada hacia él, con un aura cantarina; no comprendía.

—¿A qué has venido, Deadpool?

_"Peleen por lo que les importa. No importa lo que sea."_

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de la existencia de las dos _katanas_ enfundadas en la espalda del tal Deadpool, cuyos mangos parecían algo desgastados.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, _Spidey_? —fingió un tono de voz algo decepcionado. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el frente y rebuscó dentro de paquete, logrando remover una pequeña figura de plástico dentro. La miró entretenido entre sus dedos—. He venido a matarte. —lo volvió a ver y pareció no notar cómo el más esbelto lo observaba fijamente, esperando cualquier ataque. Y vio cómo los pómulos se levantaban, pues seguramente un rostro sonriente se hallaba debajo de la máscara—. ¿Seguro no quieres? Es mi última oferta.

De haber tenido la capacidad de hablar, sus sentidos estarían gritándole que huya mas no se movió del lugar.

_"Porque incluso si nos quedamos cortos… ¿hay alguna mejor manera de vivir?"_

_._

* * *

_._


End file.
